moonlight sonata
by Hikari Tsukami
Summary: menceritakan seorang pianis ternama bernama hyuuga hinata. pianis ini berhenti bermain karena kehilangan seseorang yang berarti baginya. sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan keluarga uzumaki. khususnya naruto dan kushina yang mengajaknya kembaliu ke dalam dunia musik. kushina membuatnya kembali merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu yang sudah lama tidak didapatkannya.


Moonlight Sonata (Bab 1)

tuts tuts piano berbunyi dari seorang anak berumur lima tahun bernama hyuuga hinata. siapa yang tidak mengagumi suara dari piano itu. suaranya begitu indah dan merdu, tidak ada yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia mendengar suara lantunan musik dari pianis satu ini.

11 tahun kemudian...

seorang pianis yang berusia 16 tahun , kini sepertinya ia sudah tidak bermain piano lagi. ia sedang mendengar musik dari handphone-nyadi ruang kelas. prank... bunyi keras seperti kaca pecah, sebuah bola mengenai kepalanya. hinata yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu pun tersentak kaget, ia hanya bisa mengusap ngusap kepalanya yang terbentur bola tadi.

seorang anak berambut jabrik bewarna kuning membuka pintu kelas. sepertinya ia berniat untuk mengambil bola yang tadi membentur kepala hinata. ia menghampiri hinata yang sedang mengusap ngusap kepalanya. ia lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk di samping hinata yang sedang kesakitan.

" aduh maaf ya, ini bola ku tidak sengaja mengenai kepalamu, maaf yah !" kata lelaki berambut kuning itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

hinata memandangi laki laki tersebut, laki laki itu pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala hinata yang tadi tidak sengaja menendang bola yang mengenai wanita berambut hitam itu.

pipi hinata memerah, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. secara tidak sadar dia hanyut dalam kasih sayang lelaki berambut kuning itu. ini pertama kali juga hinata menaruh cinta pada seorang laki laki. ia termenung memandangi wajah laki laki itu.

"hai, namaku uzumaki naruto boleh aku tahu siapa nama mu". kata laki laki itu yang sekarang sudah diketahui namanya adalah naruto.

"a..ano um namaku hyuuga hinata senang berkenalan denganmu" kata hinata sambil memberikan senyumnya yang manis kepada laki laki itu.

naruto berhenti mengusap kepala hinata, ia lalu menyodorkan tangannya kepada hinata, hinata agak ragu untuk membalas salam dari naruto itu, tapi akhirnya ia pun menempelkan tangannya kepada tangan laki laki yang dia cintai.

dug..dug..dug, jantung hinata berdetak begitu cepatnya, rasanya sampai mau lepas. rasa malu dan senang bercampur menjadi satu, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan berbicara apa setelah ini.

kreeek... pintu kelas terbuka seorang wanita berambut pink dengan mata emerald datang menghampiri naruto. ia terlihat sangat marah kepada naruto.

" hei naruto-baka, kenapa kau mengambil bola lama sekali cepatlah kita kan ada tugas kelompok, kasian tuh sasuke kepanasan di bawah" kata gadis itu panjang berdiri sari tempat duduknya ia terlihat seperti membujuk gadis itu agar tidak marah kepadanya, suarannya sih tidak terdengar mungkin karena naruto berbicara pelan, lalu ia menunjukkan jarinya kepada hinata.

Perkenalkan dia itu orang yang kepalanya tidak sengaja terkena bola yang aku tendang. Gadis itu menempati dirinya duduk di samping hinata, gadis itu tersenyum kepada hinata lalu menyodorkan tangannya ia ingin berkenalan dengan hinata.

"hai, namaku sakura aku dari kelas sebelah salam kenal"kata gadis itu sembari tersenyum dengan ramah.

"a.. hai namaku hinata senang berkenalan denganmu" kata hinata yang kemudian membalas senyumannya kepada gadis berambut pink yang sudah kita ketahui bernama sakura.

"oh hinata yah, kenapa kau kaku sekali, santai saja anggap aku sebagai sahabatmu"kata sakura yang kemudian menepuk bahu hinata yang sekarang sedang salah tingkah, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sebelumnya Ia hanya berbicara pada orang yang sudah benar benar dianggap sebagai teman. Bukannya sombong tapi hinata itu pemalu dan tidak biasa langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"hahaha, mungkin ia takut padamu sakura"kata naruto yang tertawa santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"hei naruto, kau ini berbicara yang sopan yah enak saja memangnya aku orang jahat,em... tapi memangnya wajahku ini seperti penjahat yang membuatmu takut ya hinata"kata sakura yang sepertinya kelihatan bingung, melihat sakura dengan wajah bingungnya membuat hinata tertawa kecil. Menurutnya wajah hinata itu lucu saat sedang marah dan bingung.

" ayo cepat naruto, calon suamiku di masa depan sudah menunggu di bawah" kata sakura sambil tertawa kecil ia terlihat sangat bahagia, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan ruang kelasku menuju ke lantai bawah menghampiri seorang pria berambut hitam yang cukup populer di sekolah,sasuke uchiha yang merupakan cowok yang paling digandrungi oleh para gadis di sekolahku.

"uh..um n..naruto, kenapa kau tidak pergi mereka sudah menunggu" kata hinata sembari tersenyum manis kepada lelaki berambut jabrik itu.

Naruto memanggut manggutkan dagunya lalu tanpa ragu ia menggenggam tangan hinata."kau juga ikut yah"naruto lalu menarik tangan hinata dan membawanya berlari. Hinata terlihat bingung, ia ingin menolak tapi ia juga bahagia saat orang yang disukainya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, rasanya seperti menuruni lantai istana bagai seorang putri yang digenggam tangannya dengan erat oleh sang pangeran.

Naruto menghampiri sakura dan sasuke di dekat pohon di lapangan, ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan hinata. Ia lalu menghampiri sakura dan menarik tangannya.

"eh sakura kita ke ichiraku yuk, lihatlah perutku keroncongan nih" kata naruto sambil tersenyum lebar kepada sakura. Sakura menarik tangannya dari naruto, ia tidak memperdulikan kata kata naruto. Ia malahan melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Hinata hanya diam saja ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sedangkan naruto hanya membrenggut kesal, wajahnya yang cemberut menggemaskan itu membuat hinata tersenyum kecil. Sasuke yang tadinya cuek bebek, memandangi hinata penuh rasa heran, lalu ia memberikan senyuman sedingin es khasnya itu kepada hinata. Hinata pun membalas senyuman sasuke dengan penuh rasa bingung. Bunyi aneh datang dari perut naruto, bunyi itu membuat hinata, sakura dan sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke perut naruto.

Sakura dan hinata tertawa kecil melihat perlakuan kekanak kanakan orang satu ini. Tak terkecuali naruto yang menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan sasuke tidak terlalu menanggapi hal itu, ia lalu berjalan tanpa memberitahukan kepada mereka bertiga mau kemana."sasuke kau mau kemana tunggu aku" seru sakura dengan expresi yang bingung,.

"ichiraku" jawab sasuke singkat, lalu sakura berlari menyusul sasuke. Naruto ingin mengejarnya juga, tapi ia kembali ketika melihat hinata tidak berjalan mengikuti mereka. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi naruto menarik tangan hinata dan memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada hinata.

Dengan cepatnya naruto berlari menyusul sakura dan sasuke yang sudah berada agak jauh di depan.

"hei, apa menurutmu aku pantas jika menggantikan posisi sasuke yang ada di depan bersama sakura itu?" kata naruto kepada hinata yang sedang bengong memandangi jalan jalan yang mereka lalui sebelum sampai di ichiraku. "naruto menyukai sakura" kata hinata sambil menatap sedih laki laki yang disukainya itu. "asal kau tahu, dia itu calonku di masa depan bukankah kami berdua cocok" jawab naruto sambil menghayal entah kemana, sedangkan hinata hanya bisa menunduk sedih mengetahui orang yang dia sukai sudah mencintai orang lain selain dirinya.

Warung ramen ichiraku sudah dekat,beberapa langkah lagi mungkin sampai. Naruto tengak tengok seperti orang heran,ia mempercepat langkahnya agar lebih cepat sampai ke ichiraku. "ibu,ayah!" teriak naruto saat sudah sampai di depan warung ramen ichiraku. Seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang laki laki berambut kuning sama dengan naruto ada di salah satu kursi warung ramen tersebut. Mereka lalu melambaikan tangan kepada naruto didekat kursi itu juga sudah ada sakura dan sasuke yang sudah sampai duluan. Naruto lalu segera duduk di kursi di dekat ayah dan ibunya itu.

"ah tidak disangka kau juga datang ke sini naruto"kata wanita berambut merah yang ada di depan naruto itu. "paman aku pesan ramennya,yang premium yah!" teriak naruto kepada seorang laki laki pelayan warung ramen itu. wanita berambut merah itu melihat naruto keheranan entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi seperti dipikirkan dahulu, tak begitu lama ia akhirnya pun berbicara "ah aku ingat ingin berkata apa,hei naruto kenapa kau ada di sini, kenapa kau tidak latihan piano di rumah, nanti sore kan kau akan ada kompetisi KMC (Konoha Music Competition), kau ini payah sekali nanti kalau kau kalah bagaimana kau mau mempermalukan ibu lagi" kata wanita berambut merah itu sambil memarahi naruto panjang lebar, sedangkan naruto hanya bersantai ia seperti tidak mendengarkan ibunya, padahal secara sembunyi sembunyi ia memakai headset tanpa kabel di balik rambutnya, untuk menghindari omelan ibunya. Wah ternyata naruto juga seorang pianis sama seperti hinata, ia begitu senang tapi bukankah sekarang hinata bukan lagi seorang pianis rasa senang itu pun lama lama mulai memudar.

"bibi kushina, hari ini ada kompetisi piano wah aku mau lihat,boleh yah" kata sakura sambil memasang expresi membujuk yang membuat semua orang bisa mengabulkan permintaannya itu. wanita bernama kushina itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, tapi perlahan lahan dia kebingungan melihat wajah hinata yang kelihatan asing baginya. Ia pun menepuk nepukan tangannya kepada sakura dan mengarahkan pandangannya kepada hinata seperti memberi tanda. Otomatis sakura mengerti apa yang ingin kushina sampaikan. "oh itu hinata bibi kushina, dia itu kekasihnya naruto"bisik sakura kepada kushina, kushina mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia memandangi hinata dari atas sampai kebawah. Kushina tersenyum heran ia berfikir hinata yang cantik dan sifatnya yang terlihat kedewasan seperti itu mau dengan anaknya yang terlihat kekanak kanakan dan bodoh seperti naruto. Kushina pun menggeser kursinya mendekati hinata, ia membisikkan kata kata di dekat telinga hinata

"eh, kau itu kekasih naruto kenapa mau dengan anak seperti itu" bisik kushina keheranan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar kata kata kushina. Sedangkan naruto yang sedang mendengarkan lagu itu tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan kushina, tapi ia mengucapkan kata kata yang cukup membuat kushina agak malu "hinata, apapun yang dikatakan ibuku jangan terlalu menganggap ibuku itu semanis apa yang dia ucapkan, jika marah para dinosaurus pemakan daging pun takut"celetuk naruto santai. Pipi kushina memerah mendengar perkataan naruto "naruto, tidak baik menjelek jelekan ibumu seperti itu, siapa tahu dia akan jadi calon menantuku di masa depan". Naruto agak santai dengan kata kata kushina, mungkin ia tidak mendengar karena ia mengenakan headset, sedangkan jam sudah menunjukan angka 3.30 sore. "kushina tersentak kaget melihat jam yang begitu cepatnya berdetak, tentu saja kaget kompetisi itu dimulai pukul 4.00 sore sedangkan naruto masih saja santai menikmati ramennya.

Cepat cepat kushina merapikan barang barangnya dan menarik tangan naruto dengan kerasnya, suaminya pun ikut terheran heran melihat tingkah laku istrinya yang mencurigakan itu. ia berteriak teriak memarahi naruto dan menyeretnya ke mobil, sedangkan suaminya membayar makanan yang tadi sudah dipesan istri dan anaknya itu dan cepat cepat pergi menyusul. ia menoleh kepada sakura, sasuke dan hinata "kalau kalian mau ikut ayolah ikut naik saja mobil kami" selesai berbicara. Mereka bertiga mengerti apa yang laki laki itu segera menarik tangan hinata dan sasuke mengikutinya masuk ke mobil milik keluarga uzumaki itu.

"aduh kau ini merepotkan saja, kompetisi dimulai pukul empat tapi kenapa kau tidak berlatih dan segera pergi kesana, minato lihatlah anakmu ini bikin kesal saja" omel kushina yang ucapannya terdengar keras di seluruh ruangan dalam mobil. "aduh ibu tenang saja, aku dapat giliran nomor empat, lagipula kompetisi masih setengah jam lagi" jawab naruto santai. "sudahlah kau diam saja!"bentak kushina seperti singa yang mengaum. Mobil mereka pun sampai di depan gedung musik konoha. Mereka ber-enam keluar dari mobil, kushina dengan cepatnya menarik tangan naruto masuk ke dalam gedung.

Mereka berempat termasuk minato, memasuki gedung musik itu, gedung itu sudah dipenuhi oleh orang yang sedang berlatih alat musik selain piano. Yah, alat musik semacam biola dan saxophone. Ternyata kompetisi ini bukan hanya diperuntukan untuk piano saja,tapi untuk seluruh jenis alat musik. Minato mengajak mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berisikan kursi kursi bewarna merah dan sebuah panggung yang diatasnya terdapat piano, dua kursi dan sebuah buku musik. Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk untuk ditempati dan menyisakan satu kursi untuk kushina nanti. Sudah lama hinata tidak merasakan suasana seperti yang kering, aroma dari debu mengingatkan hinata saat dia menjadi seorang pianis dulu.

Beberapa orang terlihat memperhatikannya, mereka seperti pernah mengenal orang yang sedang mereka lihat itu. hinata hanya tersenyum kepada orang orang yang sedang memperhatikannya itu. hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, sepertinya piano mengingatkannya tentang ibunya seorang pianis yang mengajarkannya dulu, tapi sekarang hinata telah kehilangan orang yang disayanginya itu. hinata berusaha keras untuk melupakan ibunya yang sangat berarti untuknya, oleh karena itu dia tidak menjadi seorang pianis lagi karena piano hanya membuatnya mengingat kejadian kejadian indah bersama ibunya yang membuatnya kembali bersedih.

Kompetisi pun dimulai, peserta nomor satu memasuki panggung, beserta kushina yang sudah terlihat di depan pintu ruangan,kushina tampak bingung mencari keberadaan mereka berempat,minato melambaikan tangannya kepada kushina dan kushina melihatnya. Ia segera menghampiri minato dan duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Kushina tampak berkeringat dan kewalahan. Minato mengeluarkan kertas tissu dari tas kushina dan menyerahkannya kepada kushina. "dasar anak itu padahal sudah diberi tahu kalau lagu yang dipertandingkan adalah love sorrow, tapi dia belum menghafalnya sampai pengiringnya saja kewalahan mengajarinya apalagi aku"oceh kushina panjang lebar, sedangkan minato hanya mendengarkan istrinya yang cerewet itu dan memberikan senyumnya untuk menenangkannya. ternyata ini adalah kompetisi piano duet dengan pengiring. peserta nomer satu dan pengiringnya pun bermain cukup baik, begitu pula pemain nomor 2 dan 3.

tibalah saatnya sang naruto uzumaki tampil sebagai peserta nomor 4, kushina menutup matanya saat naruto dan pengiringnya mulai berjalan ke atas panggung . tentu saja karena mengetahui anaknya tentu saja tidak bisa memainkan lagu kreister ini dengan baik.

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, waiting for chapter 2 moonlight sonata.


End file.
